Of Wind and Fire
by TheRedsBluesGreens
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring our favorite wind and fire monks, Raimundo and Kimiko.
1. Look at The Clouds

_**So, welcome to the first one-shot in my collection of RaiKim stories!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Or Xiaolin Chronicles. (This is best visualized as Chronicles)**_

 _ **Another thing, this was inspired by one of my most favorite fanfictions ever, 'Attention,' (which is also a RaiKim) by CommonKnowledge**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Title: Look at the Clouds**_

 _ **Basic Summary: Our favorite wind and fire warriors share a sweet moment under the clouds.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kimiko felt the soft plush of the flower's petal touch against the tip of her finger. The sun decorated the field she sat in with beautiful golden rays, as well as a dash of shade here and there.

It was a beautiful day. And it would be appropriate for her to say that she hadn't seen a day like this in a very long time.

She felt the breeze make her hair sway gently, and tickle her skin. Wind was one of the four elements that she had taken quite a liking to, besides her own of course. There was just a distinct factor that made her feel so...

 _Calm._

As the Shoku warrior plucked the petals off of the flower she held in her hand, she felt the breeze pick up vaguely. It didn't take her long to figure out who had arrived.

"It's a pretty day, huh?" She heard a low, appealing voice ask. A smile played at her lips as she casted a glance behind her. A familiar Brazilian Shoku warrior leaned on the large tree that sat atop the hill. Even after all those years, he wore his signature green sweater and tan pants. Kimiko had always told him that the style was 'outdated' or 'unattractive.' Raimundo of course would always respond with one of his signature remarks, followed by a kiss on the cheek.

It frustrated her as much as it turned her on. She would never admit it out loud-

But he didn't look half bad in them.

"I would believe so." She replied, watching her boyfriend walk up to where she was situated, before taking a seat beside her. She greeted him with a slight peck on the cheek, before returning her gaze back to the open field that resided below them. "I believe there hasn't been a day this beautiful or relaxing for years." Raimundo clarified before deeply inhaling the fresh air.

Kimiko giggled. "You're right." She conceded. Raimundo adjusted himself so he lay on his side, while propping himself up on his one elbow. His head rested on his hand, as he gave his infamous, 'cock an eyebrow' look to Kimiko.

"When am I ever wrong?" he asked with a wry smile. The ebony haired girl rolled her eyes. "Try 90% of the time." She replied. She couldn't hide the playfulness that tainted her words.

Raimundo only gave her a grin. He readjusted himself so that he was laying flat on his back, before putting his hands behind his head in a relaxing manner. It only took him a few seconds to realize the fire dragon hadn't mimicked his actions, causing him to turn to her.

"What?" Kimiko questioned, looking back at Raimundo. The Brazilian pat the spot next to where he lay. "Look at the clouds." was his only reply, before returning to his original position.

The young adult briefly hesitated before complying to Raimundo's request. She lay herself on her side. The grass tickled her neck, but it didn't bother her, due to Raimundo's arm wrapping around it gently, pulling her close to him.

"Wow.." Kimiko breathed as she and Raimundo stared at clouds pass by slowly, yet steadily. Even with all of the trips they had made in the past, she had never been able to witness something as breath taking as this. Her eyes had always been glued to a scroll, or looking out of a telescope, searching the area for any Shen Gong Wu.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Raimundo asked. Kimiko only nodded, mesmerized by the graceful movement of the clouds. Not a few minutes later, Raimundo's arm extended, and he was pointing a finger towards the sky.

"Look at that one over there. Look like someone we know?" He asked with a snicker. Kimiko glanced at the strangely large circled cloud which obviously resembled to Omi, before letting out a short laugh. She brought a hand up to her mouth. "That's not nice." she chided.

"You laughed." Raimundo argued, but had a grin plastered onto his face. Kimiko only responded by punching his side, which suddenly caused him to jolt sideways.

"Aye, girl!" he ranted, sitting up by reflex. "You hit hard!" The Japanese girl once again let out a laugh, before sitting up beside her boyfriend who rubbed his side delicately.

Silence erupted between the two as Raimundo's side rubbing had subsided. He glanced at Kimiko, who silently played with the grass. "Kim?" he finally said, after a moment of hesitation.

Kimiko responded almost instantly to his call, directing her attention to Raimundo and completely forgetting about the grass. "Yes?"

"Close your eyes." Raimundo instructed. Kimiko's nose crinkled as her eyes filled with confusion. Raimundo spoke up before she could question him. "Just trust me." The gentle smile he held made it hard not to comply.

He had a strange calmness to him that she definitely wasn't used to. He was usually unpredictable, but she honestly had no idea as to where this was leading to.

As soon as Raimundo confirmed she wasn't able to see anything going on in front of her, his arm was once again extended towards the sky, where he had started to work on his little surprise.

Kimiko had always considered herself as extremely curious. She couldn't help but question what she didn't know, and what was happening now was no exception. Her curiosity had grown when the wind had picked up, telling her Raimundo was doing something.

Moments had passed, and the extra breeze finally disappeared. There was a momentarily long pause before she heard Raimundo speak in a sheepish voice, "You can open them now."

As her eyelids lifted slowly, she felt something go around her neck. Sort of like a necklace. Before Kimiko could take a look, Raimundo stopped her. Without saying a word, he only pointed up at the sky.

The fire Dragon looked up, not exactly following what was happening here. Her crystal blue eyes met with the sky. She once again watched the clouds drift by, but there was something else. It was slightly difficult to read, but she did manage.

Written in clouds, were the words,

'Will You Marry Me?'

Kimiko's eyes went wide. Her cherry pink lips formed an 'o' as she glanced back at Raimundo, who was turned the other way. A slight pink invaded his cheeks, but he still didn't say anything. Once again, Raimundo pointed downwards, towards Kimiko's chest.

She glanced downward, and finally saw what Raimundo had put on her. It was a necklace chain with a small, silver ring hanging from it. There wasn't much on it, except for a small, beautiful diamond that were almost as clear as her eyes.

Kimiko only stared at it, making Raimundo turn to her. "Kim...?" he asked nervously. Fear started to seep into him slowly. Had she rejected him?

Raimundo decided to try again. "Kimi-"

Before he could finish, Kimiko threw herself onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Raimundo, who hadn't been ready for the sudden action, got knocked over onto the grass. He landed on his back with Kimiko on top of him.

The Brazilian looked at her with a smile on his face. The fear was starting to slowly slip away as his viridescent eyes met her azure blue ones. Her eyes glistened with tears but they relfected joy instead of sadness. "So I take it its a yes?" Raimundo asked, obviously knowing the answer.

Kimiko nodded. "A thousand times yes." she half laughed, half squealed. Raimundo grinned once again as he pulled her down into a kiss.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I lost it at the end.**_

 _ **Please review!**_


	2. Jeeealous?

_**This one is quite short, I apologize.**_

 _ **Also, its more implied RaiKim.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Title: Jeeeeeealous?**_

 _ **Basic Summary: Raimundo eavesdrops on Kimiko's conversation, and doesn't exactly take what he hears lightly.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"PEDROSA!" a shrill, high pitched voice erupted from the bathroom section of the temple. The curtain was pushed aside, revealing an angry fire Dragon in training. Her skin that wasn't being covered by a towel flamed, glowing a bright pink. Her lips were curled into a snarl and her hands were clenched tightly.

She was angry.

"Aye girl, you oughtta cool down." A familiar Brazilian monk spoke. Kimiko turned to him angrily as he leaned against the pillar. His hands were tucked into his pockets as a smirk was spread onto his face, showing Kimiko he was the obvious culprit for her predicament. Not that there was any doubt it was him.

Taking a few angry steps towards him, she stopped when she was in arm's length. Her arm had extended towards him, and she held her open palm out. "Hand it over." she spat. She had to look up at him due to their height differences, but her eyes battled for dominance. Short girls could be intimidating as well.

Unfortunately for her, the wind warrior simply treated this as if it were the norm, which it technically was. She as good as well knew he was doing this to get under her skin, and she silently applauded him.

It was.

"Give what?" Raimundo asked innocently, acting as if he had no clue as to what she was talking about. Kimiko's nostrils flared. "I'm really not in the mood." she snapped. "Give me back my stuff."

Raimundo held his arms up as if he was surrendering. "I swear to Dashi I don't have it." He said solemnly. Kimiko only rose an eyebrow as a smile started to break through his current expression. "But I might have an idea of who does." he added.

It took a few seconds for Kimiko to figure it out. Whomever Raimundo was speaking about pushed through her mind quickly as she sighed heavily before turning the other direction.

"OMI!"

XxX

Raimundo wandered the halls of the temple not exactly having a set destination. It was one of the off days the monks had, and they couldn't spend it at the beach like usual, due to the pouring rain thundering outside.

It was Clay's turn to make lunch, and Omi had decided to go train, staying as far away from him and Kimiko as possible. 'Poor guy.' Raimundo laughed silently to himself, remembering how he had set him up with Kimiko's things, and the aftermath of the Japanese girl's beating.

He wandered near their rooms, about to get his soccerball, when he heard a familiar female voice coming from Kimiko's room. It sounded like she was talking to somebody.

"Please Keiko, you have to believe me. It was nothing like that!" Raimundo inched closer, pressing his ear against the wooden door.

There was a pause before Kimiko spoke again. "He was just asking me something! I swear!" There was another pause and then a sigh.

"No, he didn't ask me to go out with him." Raimundo cocked an eyebrow. His curiousity sparked in him, unconsciously growing more and more until with every word Kimiko spoke.

"I'm sorry. He told me not to tell you." Kimiko muttered lowly. There was a longer pause, but just faintly, Raimundo could hear high-pitched, angered yelling coming from the phone.

"I didn't get together with your boyfriend!" Kimiko exclaimed after the yelling had ceased. Another long pause.

"I have a boyfriend."

The words came so quickly that Raimundo almost didn't hear it. Almost. His eyes buldged as soon as the last word left her mouth. Unknown jealousy invited itself into Raimundo, making his face form a scowl. It confused him as much as it made him angry, the thought of Kim being with any boy that wasn't him. He continued to listen, hoping to get details of Kim's mystery boyfriend.

"Yes." Kimiko answered hastily. He heard Keiko's chatter from the phone. "Pictures?" he heard Kimiko apprehensively ask after a while.

Raimundo scoffed. If he ever met the guy, the only thing he'd be taking was a fist to the face-

Kimiko's nervous laugh sounded from the other side. "He doesn't really like pictures-"

Anger and jealousy turned into confusion. It took a while for Raimundo's mind to register, but it finally dawned on him that she prevaricated the answer, making him conclude another issue.

Kimiko Tohomiko didn't have a boyfriend.

The jealousy started to slowly seep away from the brown haired monk, making him grin ear to ear. He left Kimiko's conversation, separating himself from the door, before heading off to his room and shutting the door .

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Wow that was so bad.**_


	3. Guardian, Savior

_**My love for Xiaolin Showdown (and RaiKim) has resurfaced.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Title: Guardian, Savior**_

 _ **Basic Summary: Tragedy befalls the monks, specifically speaking a certain fire warrior. Fortunately, there'll always be someone looking out for you.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

The thunder crackled and awoke a certain Xiaolin warrior of the wind. Raimundo shot up from his mat, and listened closely. If it were anybody else, they would've just paid attention to the harsh winds and thunder storm going on outside and just fallen back asleep, but Raimundo wasn't anybody else. The Brazilian leaned to the left, pressing his ear against the thin divider that separated him from his comrade. He heard soft sobbing, which was easily being drowned out by the storm.

Quickly, Raimundo leapt up from where he sat and exited his cubicle, only to enter the one next to it. "Kimiko." Was the only word that left his mouth as he ran over to the sleeping girl. She was not tossing and turning, not like most people do in their nightmares. Instead, she lay completely still, except for the tightening grip she had on her pillow.

Soft sobs kept on coming from her as she hugged her pillow tighter, the tears streaming down her face like an endless waterfall. Raimundo was by her side in an instant, kneeling beside her and whispering soothing things in her ear while rubbing her back tenderly.

Kimiko's eyes shot open after a while and she caught sight of Raimundo. Immediately, she sat up. The tears were still visible in her eyes, but she had stopped crying. Without saying a word, she hugged him. Without question, Raimundo accepted her embrace, giving her one of his own.

They stayed like this, the only sound coming from outside. It wasn't long before Raimundo noticed Kimiko's figure beginning to tremble, and the sobs came back. This time, they were loud enough to rouse their other teammates from their sleep.

Clay and Omi were standing in front of the two in almost an instant, but they said nothing. The three boys instead exchanged sympathetic looks and gave Kimiko soft pats on her back.

Minutes passed, and Kimiko still hadn't let go of Raimundo. Not that the Brazilian minded. He had wordlessly dismissed Clay and Omi, which the two did not argue with. It was best to let Raimundo handle this one.

Kimiko's cries stopped after a while and were reduced to sniffles. She wasn't gripping Raimundo so tight anymore but he was still rubbing her back lovingly. They stayed in this position for a little while, before Kimiko finally separated from Raimundo. "All done?" he asked in a soft and patient tone. Kimiko nodded.

Raimundo gripped her shoulders lightly and kissed her forehead. A ghost of a smile appeared on Kimiko's face, and she pulled him down from above her. She leaned forward and kissed his lips and he copied her actions.

They broke apart after some time, and rearranged themselves so that Raimundo was holding Kimiko in his arms, and her head rested on his chest.

"I miss him, Rai." Kimiko whispered, moving even closer to Raimundo. This made him grip her tighter. He's never, ever, in the time that he's known her, heard Kimiko sound so… So _helpless._ Then again…

It isn't everyday that the only family member you had left passes away.

"I know." Rai said softly. "I miss him too."

The temple had gotten a call one day, asking for Kimiko. After being pulled away from her training, and a private talk with Master Fung, a very panicked, teary-eyed Kimiko was rushed onto Dojo. She offered no explanation to the three other monks, which struck Raimundo as worried, seeing his girlfriend act that way. He tried asking Master Fung about it, but the old monk dismissed him with a sad shake of his head.

There was no word from Kimiko for the next two days, and by then, Raimundo was on the verge of freaking out. He had contemplated stealing the Golden Tiger Claws and going over to find and see Kimiko himself, when Dojo had landed in the courtyard in the middle of training.

Rai, Clay, and Omi were ecstatic to see their absent teammate, but their smiles disappeared when Kimiko hopped off of Dojo, tired and sad. She took a few shaky steps towards Raimundo, and ultimately collapsed into his arms, starting to cry softly.

At first, Raimundo was confused.

 _"K-Kimi? what..?"_

 _"Papa's dead."_

Silence followed the statement. 

It had hit the three dragons hard. Not as hard as Kimiko of course, for nobody could understand the pain that she was in now, but they knew Toshiro. They were all close to each other's families. He was a nice man, as far as billionaires went. He welcomed them into his company, and gave them nice gifts. When Raimundo had told him that he had begun dating his daughter, however, that was when the Brazilian really got to know Toshiro.

He was still that nice man whom they'd saved from Pandabubba, but he was serious when it came to Kimiko. He told Raimundo not to break her heart, which Raimundo vowed to not. It really surprised him when Toshiro said that he trusted him. Back then, Rai had been a flirt, as he called it. As much as he regretted it, that was the side Kimiko's father first met. He literally had every reason to deny him. He could've said that Kimiko deserved someone better.

But there he was, trusting his only child with Raimundo.

Toshiro Tohomiko was like a member of his family, and he knew that Omi and Clay felt the same. They were sad that Toshiro had left them but they were also glad that it had been because of natural causes and not because he got caught up in their fight against the Heylins.

"Rai." Kimiko's soft whimper broke Raimundo out of his thoughts. He looked down at his girlfriend, who was starting to fall back asleep.

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave." Kimiko had grabbed onto his sleeve and gripped it tightly. Raimundo knew that she meant it both ways. It had been something she'd say ever since she came back with the bad news. Every night, Raimundo would make the same promise.

"Never." Raimundo vowed, and he confirmed it with a soft kiss to her forehead.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Man, what is it with me and writing really short chapters.**_

 _ **Apologies, they were really ooc. And this was really bad.**_


End file.
